La décima vez
by Tutti8
Summary: Altaïr y María se encuentran en lo alto de una gran torre. Los dos están enamorados y, mientras sus cuerpos fluyen inconscientemente, sus mentes recuerdan lo que han vivido y todo lo que el otro les ha hecho sentir. (Recreación de la escena entre Altaïr y María en Assassin's Creed 2)


Cuando la vio, empezó a correr. Sabía a lo que ella estaba jugando. Sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía. Jugar al gato y al ratón. En teoría, él representaba el papel del felino, mientras que ella hacía de roedor. En teoría, claro. Porque para él, era a la inversa. Era ella la que, aún huyendo, lo cazaba a él. Una caza lenta y agotadora, aunque también fascinante.

La mujer corría por las calles de la ciudad a buen ritmo. Encontró unas escaleras que llevaban a los tejados de los edificios y las subió sin esfuerzo. Él la perdió de vista durante un breve periodo de tiempo. Aún así, supo por dónde se dirigía. Podría seguirle la pista toda la vida simplemente oliendo el aire. Tenía su aroma –esa maldita fragancia- guardado en la memoria, pegado a su alma.

La siguió por los tejados, saltando por tablones de madera, subiendo y bajando escaleras, trepando paredes. Llegaron a una gran torre. La mujer entró por la puerta y el hombre reparó, sin sorprenderse, que la había cerrado por dentro; con llave. Una fina sonrisa se dibujó debajo de su capucha. Sabía que no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Pero aquello no era ningún reto para el chico. Él era un Asesino. Él era Altaïr. Podía con eso y mucho más.

Se impulsó con fuerza y se agarró a un saliente. Desde ese punto comenzó a escalar. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para llegar lo antes posible. Una vez arriba, vislumbró a la mujer de espaldas. Esta se quitó la capucha y se giró hacia él, observándole mientras sonreía débilmente. Altaïr se quedó quieto unos segundos. Miraba los ojos de la mujer, esos ojos almendrados, de color azul, que lo habían prendido desde aquel día, en el cementerio de Jerusalén, cuando se conocieron.

Durante mucho tiempo, después de aquel encuentro, se había negado a aceptar lo que aquella mujer había provocado en su ser con solo una mirada. Pasión. Sinceridad. Dignidad. Inteligencia. Todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aquella impresión la había descrito en su diario como "estar interesado". Pero cuan equivocado estaba. Más que interesado, había estado cautivado.

Altaïr ya había sentido aquello. Una vez, hacía tiempo, había estado enamorado de una mujer llamada Adha. Pensaba que con ella envejecería, que podría permanecer a su lado toda la vida. Pero, lamentablemente, Adha murió, y el Asesino pensó que nunca encontraría a ninguna otra mujer igual. Que nunca más podría amar. Hasta que vio por primera vez a María. Fue mágico. Pero aquello, aunque fuera su mayor deseo, era imposible: ella era una Templaria y él un Asesino. Ahora, por fin, después de tanto trabajo, tantas idas y venidas, estaban juntos. Y tenían toda la noche por delante.

María tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Ella, que era una mujer de armas tomar, que no se achacaba ante nadie, que luchaba con fervor y pasión, se veía, en esos momentos, débil y vulnerable. La mujer no estaba luchando contra un gran guerrero; tampoco huía de nadie que quisiera dañarla. El peligro que la acechaba no provenía de ninguna guerra o alboroto. Provenía, ni más ni menos, que de su propio cuerpo.

María se daba cuenta de cómo reaccionaba cuando Altaïr se encontraba cerca de ella. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de la sabia aunque inquietante mirada del Asesino. Sus manos se alzaban solas, buscando el contacto del hombre. Su piel se erizaba con solo un leve roce y sus labios cosquilleaban cuando Altaïr se acercaba para besarla.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo había terminado así? Nunca llegó a imaginar que le podría suceder esto. Ella, María Thorpe, antigua integrante de la Orden Templaria y cristiana, perdidamente enamorada de un sarraceno Asesino. ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? Parecía absurdo. Aún así, estaba segura de que Altaïr se preguntaba y sentía lo mismo. María advertía a Altaïr rodeándola con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. La besaba con vehemencia, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. ¿Era aquello cierto? ¿Realmente podía existir un amor tan grande? La mujer sabía que aquel encuentro iba a durar toda la noche. Estaba muy segura de ello.

María, a sus 24 años, no era ninguna niña tonta. Ni siquiera era virgen. Había estado casada con un británico noble, llamado Peter Hallaton. La boda había sido organizada por sus padres, que estaban cansados de su hija maleducada y rebelde, obsesionada con los "juegos de hombres", como decían ellos. Querían asegurarle un futuro próspero y una vida típica de mujer casada. Por eso la enlazaron con el primer hombre que se interesó mínimamente por ella. María, que contaba con tan solo 18 años, no pudo negarse.

La noche de bodas, no tuvo otra opción que complacer a su marido. Aunque sentía curiosidad por saber qué era exactamente el sexo, después de ello se quedó impasible. Peter se durmió plácidamente y ella se quedó estirada en la cama, observando el oscuro techo con detenimiento. Luego se levantó despacio y fue hasta una de las grandes ventanas que había en la habitación. Observó el paisaje que se extendía a lo lejos con cierta nostalgia y tristeza.

¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que estar siempre encerradas? ¿Por qué ella no podía viajar, conocer, aprender y aventurarse por lugares desconocidos? Suspiró largamente y volvió a la cama. Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero no pudo.

Después de aquella noche, y luego de sufrir un retraso menstrual que podría haber acabado en embarazo, decidió que no iba a practicar sexo nunca más. La vez que lo hizo no le aportó nada bueno, y el solo hecho de quedarse preñada le ponía los pelos de punta. Quedarse en estado significaría tener un hijo con Peter; y eso significaría que ya no habría vuelta atrás: se quedaría atrapada en ese caserón para toda la vida. Pero María no quería eso y no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

Así pues, durante cuatro años, evitó a toda costa el contacto con su esposo. Algunas veces le fue imposible, pero, le resultaba tan repulsivo y le ponía tan pocas ganas, que ninguna de esas veces llegó a quedarse encinta. Hasta que llegó un día en el que la situación seguía tan mal, que María se marchó de Inglaterra sin dar explicaciones y viajó a Israel, con la esperanza de encontrar allí lo que siempre había estado buscando.

Habían pasado dos años desde que entró en las Cruzadas hasta que dejó a los Templarios y se unió a la causa de los Asesinos. En ese tiempo había conocido a Altaïr. Lo había odiado con toda su alma, luego lo conoció poco a poco, y una ligera atracción floreció –aunque nunca quiso admitirlo-. La amistad se forjó un tiempo después, hasta ese momento, cuando sus corazones habían decidido que era la hora de ser sinceros.

Altaïr estaba agitado y María lo podía percibir. Los dos sabían lo que iba a pasar. Cayeron en un montón de paja. María alzó las manos y, con cuidado, le quitó la capucha. Le acarició el pelo y luego pasó las yemas de los dedos por su rostro. María se lo acercó y lo besó lentamente y con delicadeza.

Él pasó las manos por detrás del cuerpo de la mujer y la estrechó más entre sus brazos. Aceleró el ritmo del beso y María colocó sus brazos alrededor del torso del joven, posando sus manos en la espalda del Asesino, hasta que se fundieron y fueron uno solo.

Una vez Altaïr le explicó a María que Pitágoras, un filósofo griego, concebía el número diez como la perfección. María estaba segura de que habían sido nueve veces las que había consentido a Peter unirse a ella. Esta vez iba a ser la décima. Y María, que siempre se reía del Asesino cuando este le contaba las ideas de los antiguos pensadores, tenía que reconocer que, tal vez, solo tal vez, Pitágoras tenía razón.

* * *

**Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre esta pareja porque me encanta. Creo que Ubisoft se llevó la palma cuando decidieron que Altaïr y María acabaran juntos. He decidido centrarme más en María, porque ni en los videojuegos ni en los libros se da demasiada información sobre ella.**

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**


End file.
